Orphan Twins
by Maxgirl97
Summary: Max and Iggy are 15 year old orphan twins with wings. They have been to alot of homes but all the homes either hit them or ignore them. What will happen when they find a place with people who really care? FAX. Maybe NIGGY. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Maximum Ride

Prologue

"And where do you think you're going?" a voice asked. Once, just once, couldn't we have an easy escape? My twin brother Iggy and I were currently trying to get away from a drunken foster parent who was bent on trying to beat us up. Notice I said trying. We were 15 and if we had already been running he could never have caught us. But we hadn't started running yet. He had hold of my wrist and he wasn't about to let go. Iggy was standing near me. He never liked to leave a place unless we were leaving it together.

I didn't even bother answering the guys question; I knew any answer I gave would be considered a lie. He raised his hand. "I asked where you've been." He snarled at me. He was our newest foster parent. We hadn't gotten any "good" parents yet. All of them either forgotten us or hit us. This was our 63rd (no I'm not exaggerating) foster home in 15 years. When we were born we were given to an orphanage and ever since we've been in the same one.

Right now I was trying (and failing) to get away from my latest foster parent (I think his name was Robert or something). Iggy wanted to help, but he didn't know how to get me away from the guy without the possibility of breaking my wrist. Robert was one of the hitters. I had bruises already and he was about to start again. There were 2 ways I knew this. 1(he was drunk and 2 (his hand was already in a fist and swinging towards my head. I had to fight him off. I didn't know how I was going to do it yet, I just knew I was going to. I blocked the hit to my head with my hand, and cried out when I felt 1 of the small bones in my hand break. Iggy started to jump forwards, but I motioned for him to stay back. My hand was going to take about 3 months to heal. To bad my wings didn't speed up healing, they did do multiple other things, (I could even fly!) but unfortunately I couldn't heal any faster then regular people. I kicked Robert in the spot where the sun don't shine, and he went down. He started swearing at me and reached for me, but I was already out the door. Right before Robert was out of my sight I saw Iggy kick him in the head so he would pass out.

We could run faster then regular people and we never hesitated to do so. Most people just thought we were really fast runners. We fled into the night and ran back towards the orphanage. We would make it there eventually, until then we would sustain ourselves on nuts and berries from the woods, or what we could find in a dumpster.

We always ran away in the end. If the people didn't pay attention to us anyway then they didn't even notice we were missing. If the people were hitters then they lamented the loss of a punching bag, and didn't give a spare thought to weather we were alright.

We couldn't use our wings. We never used our wings, and we could barely fly for one thing. For another the one time I had tried to use my wings to escape, some idiot thought I was a bird and shot me out of the sky during the _night_. Of course I couldn't get medical attention for my wing (that's what took the bullet) because no one knew I had wings. We could make it look like we didn't have any wings and we usually used this skill every second of every day. I hadn't seen my own wings in 4 years, ever since 1 of them got shot. I hadn't seen Iggy's in even longer. We always ran back to the same orphanage. No matter how far away they sent us we always went back to the same one. We didn't know why we were so obsessed with going to that one, we just were. Maybe it was because that was the one we were left in after we were born and we were hopping that one day our parents would come back and claim us. In any case, that never happened, and we still kept running back to Sunny Side Orphanage. Don't ask me why it's called that, it just is. When we got back the people that had taken care of us for our whole lives would pretend to be all mad and would ask what happened. We would tell the truth and they would assure us that it would be OK, and that next time the home wouldn't be like that. But the looks on their faces said they really didn't believe that, and the next house was always exactly the same as the one before it. Sometimes it was even a little bit worse. And there you have it; the story of my life.

**This might be a little bit confusing. Please tell me if it is, and feel free to ask any questions. I will answer them to the best of my ability. Also, please criticize and review so I'll know what you like and what you don't like. THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Maximum Ride

Chapter 1 Max's POV.

_**1 Month and 2 foster homes latter**_

"Max! Max where are you!" I heard Chelsea yell.

_Well that was kind of an obvious question._ I thought. "I'm in the hospital wing Chel!" I yelled back while trying to fight off about 5 doctors at the same time. Yesterday we had gotten back from our worst home yet. Most times I would rather die then go to any kind of hospital, but I hadn't been given a choice this time. It was either go to the hospital voluntarily, or be drugged while I was sleeping and carried in. I choose to come voluntarily, but that did **not** mean I had to cooperate. Chelsea came running in.

"Max!" she yelled. "We finally found the perfect home for you!" I moaned. Why couldn't we have at least 1 week of rest before we were plunged back into the horrible world we lived in? Well, this wasn't quiet resting, but you get the picture.

"Stop fighting them Max." Chelsea said.

"Do we have to go? And I will _not_ stop fighting them!"

Chelsea sighed. "Let her be," she told the paramedics. They looked at her like she was crazy, and she said, "Would you like to be the one in need of medical assistance? Because that's what will happen if you keep messing with her."

"New people?" I asked.

"Yea, the veterans thought it would be funny to see how well 5 newbies could handle Maximum Ride," she told me.

"You did extremely well by coming out without injuries and still conscious," I informed them. "Now run along before I change that. And whoever's sneaking up behind me with a needle can be the first one to die." I could feel the person who had been trying to sneak up on me freeze, and Chelsea burst out laughing.

"To answer your question Max, yes you have to go," she said.

"I didn't even get the customary week to rest!" I complained.

"Sorry Max but this time nothing can go wrong. We got a call from a lady who had already adopted someone from here and she said she wanted to adopt twins. I asked her if it mattered how old the twins were and she said it didn't matter at all. So now you're finally on your way to a home where things will actually work out! I'm so happy for you!" Chelsea and I had made friends during the 15 years I had lived here. In fact, the people who lived here were as much family as Iggy was. Well, not quite, but you get the picture.

What Chelsea didn't know was that Iggy and I were done. We were done giving people a chance before we had to run, and we were done going back to the orphanage. We could easily survive on our own, so why bother putting ourselves through the pain?

The last house had been so bad that Iggy said he couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't have agreed more fully; especially since he had managed to get away after about 5 days and I had had to stay for about a week. Iggy had had a very hard time convincing the police that he wasn't joshing them. We had never been to that particular town before, so when Iggy went to the police and told them that someone was beating up his sister they didn't believe him. Being the brilliant person that he is, he forgot that his own bruises could be used as proof. By the time he remembered and got the cops to come I was out cold on the floor and what's-his-face (I really don't remember the guys name) had his hands around my neck, strangling me. I now had purple bruises and several broken bones to join my poor hand.

I regained consciousness quickly and was therefore not rushed to the hospital. Although that might have had something to do with the fact that Iggy didn't let them see me until I was fully conscious and could pretend that I was alright.

Anyway, the long and short of it was that we were going and to run as soon as we got there, and we weren't going to wait for people to start hitting or completely ignoring us.

**I stopped here because I felt like it was a good place I really want to write the next chapter, which (BTW) will include several frimialliar faces.**


End file.
